El cabreo munumental de España
by lonelyandsad.whisper
Summary: España entra cabreado a su casa tras una cita con Rusia, ¿que le habrá pasado?. Nadie lo sabe, pero las comunidades estan dispuestas a reconciliar a su padre.  -¿TEnéis alguna idea?


Aqui les dejo uin nuevo fic RusiEspa, contiene un poco de Madrid x Londres. Un besazo

En el salón de la casa de España una pareja de apenas quince años miraban una película de terror que estaban dando en la televisión. El chico tenía el pelo rubio y los ojos verdes hierva, además unas grandes cejas ocupaban parte de su cara, el era Lance Kirkland, Londres, el hijo de Inglaterra. la chica que miraba indiferente la película aunque estaba algo asustada, tenía los cabellos castaños rizados, que le llegaban hasta mitad de la espalada, adornados por una cinta roja, y los ojos verdes, ella era María Susana Fernández Carriedo, más conocida como Madrid, la hija de España.

Estaban ambas capitales viendo la película cuando Lance hizo como que se estiraba y pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros de la madrileña apegándola más a él.

-Sabes que esta película me parece un royo-le dijo al oído-¿Hacemos algo más interesante?

-Luego decimos de Sandrine-rió suavemente María acercando su rostro al inglés- pero tú eres más pervertido que ella

-No me compares con esa francesa-le dijo- sabes que me cae mal

-Ya lo se.

Se besaron con pasión jugando con sus lenguas en una batalla campal por la dominancia, Londres recostó a Madrid en el sofá quedando el encima.

-I love you Madrid-le dijo

-Te amo Londres

En ese momento alguien abrió la puerta de la calle con brusquedad haciendo que ambos jóvenes se sobresaltasen, y que Londres al ver quien era se pusiese a temblar de miedo, quien había entrado a la casa no era ni más ni menos que España, el padre de su novia, y no parecía estar de buen humor.

-Hola papá,¿que tal la cita con Rusia?-preguntó Madrid como si tal cosa mientras su padre pasaba de largo con cara de sumo enfado, lo unico que respondió a Madrid fue el portazo de cuando España se encerró en el despacho-Veo que no muy bien

-¿Que le habrá pasado?-preguntó Londres sabiendo que ya no tendría sexo con su novia.

-Noi idea, pero ahora es mejor dejarle, cuando se le pase hablaré con él, ahora es capaz de arrancarle la cabeza a cualquiera-dijo Madrid poniéndose encima de Londres

-¿Que haces?, tú padre está en casa sinos...

-No nos pillará, tiene tal cabreo que no se enterará de nada-dijo Madrid besando el cuello de su pareja-¿que me dices Londres continuamos?, Madrid no tuvo ni que repetirlo

asdfa

Había pasado ya una semana desde que España había entrado a casa muy, pero que muy enfadado y el enfado aún perduraba, al no saber que hacer María convocó a sus hermanos,¿no decian que dos cabezas piensan mejor que una?, pues a ver que tal pensaban diecinueve.

En la sala de reunión ya estaban sentados casi todos, faltaban Andalucía y Canarias, Madrid suspiró el día que esos llegaran puntuales haría una fiesta.

-¿Creees que tarden mucho?-preguntó León un choico de cabellos negros y ojos ambarinos a su hermano gemelo Mateo.

-Ni idea, pero como no vengan pronto-dijo señalando a Maria que caminaba de arriba a abajo enfadándose cada vez más- mi pequeña Maria se va a enfadar.

-TE recuerdo que María ya no forma parte de tus territorios-dijo Enrique/Euskadi solo para molestar-así que no deberías llamarla "mi pequeña" o te golpeará

-No vallas de pelota Kike, que por eso no te va a dar la autonomía-rió Cataluña, una joven de cabellos castaños cortos y ojos verdes

-Y a ti tampoco-dijo Navarra indiferente

De pronto se inció una pelea entre las comunidades que culminó cuando la pequeña Vera, es decir, Valencia cogió un mechero y lo prendió.

-Trae eso para aca-le regaño Extremadura.

-jooo Espe.

De pronto Madid escuchó unos pasos apresurados al otro lado de la puerta que se detuvieron cuando ya estaban justamente tras esta.

-Abre tu-escuchó decir a Canarias

-¿estas de guasa ?a sido por tu culpa por lo que hemo llegao´tarde-le recriminó la andaluza.

-¿Que horas son estas de llegar?-inquirió Madrid abriendo la puerta con una sonrisa aterradora en el rostro.

-Hola María-saludaron los dos nerviosos, les iba a caer una buena.

-Entrad y sentaos antes de que me enfade de verdad.

-Señora si señora

-Bueno, ahora que ya estamos todos voy a contaros por que he convocado esta reunión.

-¿Me vas a dar la independencia?-preguntó Catalina

-No

-¿Me vas a dar a mi la independencia querida hermanita?-preguntó el vasco

-No

-Ay que reunión más corta si lo se me quedo en casa- dijo Canarias lévantándose

-Quieto ahí Carlos Fernandez-le dijo María con seriedad-que la reunión no ha acabado

-Me encamnta cuando mi pequeña Mará se enfada es tan mona-nadie suò como en menos de cinco segundos Mateo estaba tirado en la mesa con un gran chichón en la cabeza.

-Bien, dejando tonterías aparte-dijo Madrid dismulando

-Ha mejorado su técnica-susurró Galicia a Asturias

-Y que lo digas

-¡Chicos escuchadme!-gritó María a los dos norteños-que es importante-ambos norteños se pusieron serios- bien como iba diciendo papá llegó hace una semana super enfadado de su cita con Rusia, ya sabeis que aunque a veces se enfadan papá no tarda en reconciliarse con él, le coge las llamadas y hablan-sus hermanos asintieron-esta vez no

-¿Que?-Aragón se mostró muy sorprendido al igual que su hermanos

-Rusia lleva llamando día si y tarde también a casa y papá se niega a contestar, ayer Rusia se presentó en casa y papá le tiró una olla de agua por la ventana-rieron todos-olla incluida-las risas cambiaron a expresiones de dolor.

-Si que está cabreao´-dijo Andalucía

-Ajá, así que ya mediréis que hacemos que yo paso de perder más ollas y no poder quedar con...

-¿Con quien?-preguntó Murcia con cara pícara

-Con nadie que te importe-dijo- y mucho menos a ti Mateo-añadió viendo como el castellano se levantaba.

-Bueno volvamos a lo impotante-dijo Catalina seria-hay que hacer que papá se reconcilie con Rusia.¿Alguna idea?-la sala se quedó en silencio-somos unos grandes pensadores-ironizó

-¿Y si les encerramos en un armario a los dos? -propuso Cantabria

-¿Y que se maten el uno al otro?-inquirió León

-o pero que nos maten a nosotros-opinó Mateo

-Vaaaaaale mala idea

-Se me ocurrió algo-dijo Melilla saltando en su sitio

Melilla propuso su idea y los demás asuintieron.

-bien chicos, el futuro de mi cocina y el nuetro está en nuestras manos-dijo Madrid- así que hagámoslo lo mejor que podamos. ¡Comunidades!,¿Cual es vuestro oficio?-gritó subiéndose a la mesa

-¡Au, au au!-gritaron sus hermanos subiéndose igualmente

safdasdf

Antonio se encontraba tirado en la cama de su cuarto, su estado de ánimo no era para nada el mejor, se sentía enfadado y triste a la vez, y toda la culpa la tenía una persona, su ahora ex Rusia.

-jodido idiota-suspiró con lágrimas en los ojos-No ves lo que me haces sufrir

Escuchó una música en el piso de abajo, una música que le sonaba y se decidió a bajar a ver quien tocaba. Se sorprendió mucho al ver a sus hijos unos vestidos de camareros y otros con instrumentos musicales. En el centro de la sala había una mesa adornada con velas rojas, una cena para dos personas, ¿donde estaba la otra?.

Notó como le abrazaban por la espalda y se tensó, ¿Quien había dejado entrar a Iván a su casa?.

-I-Iván-tartamudeó España

-Hola mi sol-dijo el ruso

Los hijos apartaron la mirada no querían traumas, María acercó el micro a su boca y copmenzó a cantar.

I've been high I've been low

I've been fast I've been slow

I've had nowhere to go

Missed the bus missed the show

I've been down on my luck

I've felt like giving up

My life locked in a trunk

When it hurt way too much

I needed a reason to live

Some love inside me to give

I couldn't rest I had to keep on searching

Antonio reconoció esa canción, le parecía algo triste, pero le recordaba mucho a Iván, el había sufrido mucho buscando a alguien que le quisiese de las dos maneras de ser que tenía, la alegre y despreocupada y la modo imperio. Lovino siempre huía de él cuando se enfadaban cambió Iván se quedaba con él y le daba el amor que necesitaba. Cantaron esta vez los castilla y Euskadi

Te busque debajo de las piedras y no te encontré

En la mañana fría y en la noche te busque

Hasta enloquecer

Pero tu llegaste a mi vida como una luz

Sanando las heridas de mi corazón

Haciéndome sentir vivo otra vez

Era cierto había buscado a alguien como Iván por todos lados, hasta debajo de las piedras, y cuando al fin creyó que no encontraría a nadie apareció su ruso, ayudándole a sanar sus heridas mientras que Antonio sanaba, sin saberlo también las heridas del corazón soviético, que al igual que él había sufrido mucho

I've been too sad to speak and too tired to eat

Been too lonely to sing the devil cut off my wings

I've been hurt by my past but I feel the future

Ambos habían estado tristes durante mucho tiempo, ocultando su dolor tras una sonrisa la mayoría de las ocasiones falsa, en el pasado habían sido heridos fuertemente, a los dos les habían despojado de su infancia muy pronto, a Antonio Roma y a Rusia Mongolia. Antonio se giró y miró a Rusia a los ojos, cuanto había extrañado esas amatistas. Las comunidades camareras miraron por un instante y sonrieron.

In my dreams and it lasts I wake up I'm not sure

I wanted to find the light something just didn't feel right

I needed an answer to end all my searching

Iván se sorprendió cuando Antonio se giró, parecía que poco a poco se le iba pasando el enfado, mejor, no le gustaba España enfadado. Antonio era su luz, su sol, el que iluminaba sus días y sus noches, no había vuelto a tener pesadillas desde que salía con él, siempre sueños hermosos.

Te busque debajo de las piedras y no te encontre

En la mañana fria y en la noche te busque

Hasta enloquecer

Pero tu llegaste a mi vida como una luz

Sanando las heridas de mi corazon

Haciendome sentir vivo otra vez

Esto estaba dando resultado, María miró a Catalina que dirigía a los camareros con gran eficiencia, se miraron las dos y sonrieron, estaba saliendo genial.

I look in the mirror the picture's getting clearer

I wanna be myself but does the world really need her

I ache for this earth

I stopped going to church

See God in the trees makes me fall to my knees

My depression keeps building like a cup overfilling

My heart so rigid I keep it in the fridge

It hurts so bad that I can't dry my eyes

Cuz they keep on refillin' with the tears that I cry...

Mientras se miraban, Antonio fue acercando su rostro al ruso, notando como su enfado disminuía poco a poco, Iván le amaba,¿por qué sino había hecho todo esto?, ¿por que sino había vuelto tras el ollazo del otro día?.

-Te amo Iván-le dijo antes de besarle

-Niñas no miréis-dijo Catalina dándose la vuelta

-Dioooooos-dijo Canarias con asco, no le había dado tiempo a apartar la mirada

Las comunidades dieron la canción por terminada, y solo pudieron aplaudir, eso si, sin mirar, a la pareja que se besaba en medio del salón.

-Oye papá,¿por que os peleasteis?-quiso saber Ceuta mientras servía vino a la pareja

-Pues esto...

-Cuéntaselo mi sol-dijo Iván tomando la mano de Antonio

-Bien-dijo- niños escuchadme bien-las comunidades asintieron- como sabéis cuando dos personas se quieren mucho mucho mucho, pasan cosas

-Ahórranos la imagen por favor-dijo Kike teniendo un escalofrío

-Bien, pues cuando esas dos personas hacen eso, a veces surgen algunas cosillas-las comunidades empalidecieron

-Dios no-dijo Madrid pálida

-Dios mío no-Catalina casi se desmaya

-Papa dima que no es lo que estoy pensando-rogó Andalucía

-Chicos vais a tener un hermanito

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

El grito de las comunidades se escuchó por toda Europa haciendo que los países pegasen un brinco por el susto. Mientras en casa de España el móvil de Madrid sonaba, era Londres que al oír el grito se asustó. Madrid no cogió el teléfono, estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de no desmayarse.

_Nueve meses después_

_Estaban todas las comunidades esperando en casa, no habían podido ver nacer al que sería su hermano al hospital por que todos los países, sin excepción estaban allí y ellos no cabían, estaba pensando en quemar el hospital con las anciones dentro cuando la puerta se abrió dejándo ver a un cansado España que en sus brazos traía un bultito envuelto en mantas._

_-chicos os presento a vuestro hermano-dijo España alzando al bebe para que todos le viese, era pálido y rubio, como Iván y los ojos eran una mezcla entre verde y violeta-Alexander Nicolás Braginski Fernandez_

_-Shasa-dijo Iván tras su esposo_

_En ese momento todas las comunidades se desmayaron por la monería de hermano que tenían._

_Espero que os haya gustado, Shasa me he tomado la liberta de usar a tu personaje como hijo de estos dos, (no me apetecía ponerme a pensar uno). Espero que os guste_


End file.
